


Insomnia

by SmartIsSexy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartIsSexy/pseuds/SmartIsSexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara can't sleep. Warrick helps with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> To every scientist who has ever mentally worked their way through the periodic table in an effort to put themselves to sleep, this is for you....and for me, because I am one of you. ;)

“...argon, antimony, americium, aluminum, and actinium.” Sara mutters to herself as she lies in bed staring at the ceiling. She closes her eyes and sighs in frustration.

_Still awake._

Feeling ridiculous, she rolls over and looks at the clock on her bedside table. One pm. For her, it’s the middle of the night. Switching on a lamp and grabbing the latest issue of _The Journal of Forensic Science_ from the floor, Sara reluctantly resigns herself to yet another sleepless day. Her chronic insomnia, seemingly beaten months ago, has reappeared over the past week with a vengeance. 

An hour later, she’s in the middle of an article about the aging of ink inside ballpoint pen cartridges when her bedroom door swings the remainder of the way open.

“Took you long enough,” Sara tells him, her sarcastic tone betrayed by the wide grin that plays on her lips.

Warrick offers a tired smile. “Laid out the whole case, guy finally confessed.”

She nods, silently enjoying the view as he disrobes to his boxers and slides into bed next to her. Taking the journal from her lap, he dog-ears the page to keep her place and tosses the publication to the floor.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he inquires while leaning in to kiss her cheek, his eyes dancing with amusement.

Sara wrinkles her nose. “Shut up”

Laughing, he props himself up on his elbow. “How many times through the table?”

She mock glares before giving in, “Five”

He raises an eyebrow. “Five?” he asks incredulously.

She smiles and nods. “Forward and back alphabetically and by atomic number.”

“And the fifth?”

A slight blush creeps across Sara’s face. Avoiding the question at first, she chooses instead to lie down on her side, her back facing him. She mumbles the answer so that he couldn’t hear it.

“What was that?” Warrick asks teasingly, snaking an arm around Sara’s middle and tugging her close.

“Electronic configuration”

She feels a chuckle rumble in his chest.

“That’s my Sara”

She smiles to herself at the moniker. Despite initially despising the idea of being referred to as anyone’s anything, the endearment has quickly become something she thoroughly enjoys hearing. She shivers when he gently brushes her hair away from her neck and begins to leave a trail of kisses along the exposed curve.

“Mmmmm,” Sara murmurs appreciatively, “That’s it. You can’t work any more high profile cases. I’m telling Grissom it reduces my investigative effectiveness.”

Warrick grins into her shoulder. “That easier than just admitting you can’t fall asleep without me?”

She ignores him.

“You can cover all the smash-and-grabs, robberies, that kind of thing. One shift open and shut cases.”

He makes a wounded sound. “And leave all the good stuff for you? Picture that.”

“It’s not like _you_ have any trouble falling asleep alone,” Sara counters teasingly. 

Leaning over her to turn off the lamp, he dryly agrees, “Not at all.”

Sara snuggles into him as he wraps an arm around her waist.

“Better?” he asks.

She sighs contently.

_Much._


End file.
